


Sunshine Through the Curtains

by got_vexmilk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, slightly angsty beginning, this is totally self indulgent and not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_vexmilk/pseuds/got_vexmilk
Summary: Exos can’t dream, but Cayde's internal processing sure as hell can twist memories into something out of the depths of his worst fears.





	Sunshine Through the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a very fluffy mood so i wrote some stuff also i loVe MY BOYS!!!

_the crack of a rifle, just a second too late._

 

_static on the comms_

 

_radio silence._

 

_the brightest light he’s ever seen, seeping into the atmosphere_

 

_as he sprints towards the ketch._

 

_just like that,_

 

_his sunshine boy is lost._

 

Cayde-6 jolts awake with an anguished sound that sent whatever was left of Saint-14’s pigeons soaring into the light of early morning. The day he almost lost his husband seemed as fresh as the carrot Hawthorne pulled out of the ground yesterday. Exo’s can’t dream, but his internal processing sure as hell can twist memories into something out of the depths of his worst fears. Andal stirs beside him, sitting up quickly when he realizes what is going on.

 

He pats Cayde on the back. “Nightmare?” Cayde can scarcely do more than nod, and Andal wraps his arms around him. Cayde has seen many battles, but Andal knows that only one gives him nightmares like this. “It’s okay, big guy. We both made it out alive. I’m here.” Andal presses small kisses along the exo’s faceplate, and feels Cayde relax underneath his fingertips.

Cayde turns so he can koala himself around Andal, and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. Andal rests his head on top of Cayde's and rubs small circles into Cayde’s back. Cayde sighed into the embrace, and only holds his husband tighter.

A muffled sound escapes the crook of Andal’s neck, making him chuckle.

“Babe, what the fuck was that?” the question prompted Cayde to actually lift his head.

 

“I said I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Andal tightened his embrace as he spoke.

 

Cayde hummed in contentment, and looked around for a clock. It was almost time to start the day.

 

“If you move, I still have time to make you pancakes,” Andal waggled his eyebrows.

 

Cayde eventually got up, but he walked around with Andal all day, and held his hand whenever he could. Andal didn’t mind.


End file.
